Talk:Seiten/@comment-5853934-20140531131627/@comment-5990882-20140606032112
oh, np ^u^ I felt like Airi was the compassionate one in the end since she let Menace stay, like when they first arrived, she had her eye on the ball so to speak LOL she was all about bringing Menace back and I think she more or less just saw Menace's leaving as rebelling for the sake of rebelling. That's why I think Airi wanted to bring Menace back at first whereas Melona was quickly swept up in the good life and forgot the entire mission practically. Then when Melona thought about it, she kinda just wanted to ignore it because staying to play with Menace, live in luxury, and have frequent oil massages was just more fun. I then thought that Airi was determined to prove that Menace was just being prideful and had a need for dominance so she thought if they could take Menace back, everything would be fine so she just wanted to bring Menace back. Then Airi threatened to tell on Melona and Melona quickly became caught up in herself and the fear of being punished and stood with Airi as they attempted to reclaim Menace. I think in the end after the battle, Melona(being childish with short term attention span) had probably forgotten that she was fighting to prevent herself from being punished and was caught up in the situation and shock that Menace's kingdom had been mostly fake. I then think that Airi saw that Menace's subjects honestly cared for her and Menace cared for them and decided it would be wrong to destroy something Menace honestly cared about while Melona was probably just caught up in the false kingdom and the battle. I think that if Melona thought of the consequences, it was probably after she had publicly agreed to let Menace stay, she probably just didn't wanna go back on her words in front of her friends that she probably will have to see in the future, after all she doesn't wanna kill them just to not look like a fool, they are her friends after all. I think she might've partially decided that it was best to let Menace stay but I think that if she did come to that conclusion, it was probably one of her last thoughts on the matter, she seemed way more wrapped up in staying in paradise(being pampered and getting to just hang out all day with friends) and then the fear of a punishment and then probably if she did have a selfless thought, it was probably after they defeated Menace and were deciding what to do +if they take her with, they gotta drag her back kicking and screaming and that's a pain LOL I'm not saying I hate Melona, she has a certain simple charm to her and she is really cute :3 I just don't think she's very complicated at all, I think that she, like a child, just portrays exactly how she feels at that moment in time and I actually really like that about her, tbh the only thing she's ever done to upset me has been treating Mirim like crap. As for the tournament, it's not really any more corrupt than it ever has been, it's just considerably harder to win, like I said, Aldra is OP, I suppose it's not necessarily a fair fight for most combatants to fight her since she does have so much power but the tournament itself is still set up and being done exactly as intended, having warriors fight over dominance of the country, and since those are really the only rules, it's not really corrupt or dirty play to do anything at all. I think the tournament itself is a messed up way to find a leader to be honest LOL it has not set term, you could have a brutal warlord in power as long as she wanted to be there, and in a sense, that is what Aldra was, she let the counts run the country and spent all her time searching for her sister who'd been right under her nose the whole time...wait, am I allowed to talk about this part yet? LOL well, if you know what I mean, you get it, if you don't, it's a spoiler and you'll get it later LOL